


feel it at midnight

by flowermouth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender-neutral Reader, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Pet Names, it's just jaehyun eating pussy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermouth/pseuds/flowermouth
Summary: “You have to look at me,” Jaehyun muses, pressing on your inner thighs to spread them wide.





	feel it at midnight

“Pretty pussy,” Jaehyun hums aloud as he guides your underwear down your legs. He chuckles to himself when the fabric is wet enough to stick to you, evidence that you were much more affected by him than you would dare ever admit aloud.

The compliment, simple but genuine, takes your breath away. Your hips drop back to the bed with little finesse and your hands come up to cover your face so he can’t see your cheeks burning. He knows anyway, because your ears are red enough to give it away, and he sends you a gentle smile as he removes your palms from over your eyes.

“You have to look at me,” he muses, pressing on your inner thighs to spread them wide. They fall apart without resistance but you tip your head back and close your eyes, unable to look at him as he kneels between your legs.

“Baby,” Jaehyun says, and he sounds so downtrodden that you actually crack an eye open. He is pouting at you, bottom lip jutting out unfairly, “look at me, please.”

You hate the way your voice shakes when you speak to him, “Are you going to tease me?”

Jaehyun absentmindedly brushes a thumb over your clit, “Of course not,” he says as if that were the most unimaginable idea in existence. True to his word, he opens up your flower petal folds and leans down for a taste.

Right before he does, though, he lets his fingers discover you first. He pushes two inside and looks elated when there’s little resistance. “You’re already so wet, baby. Do you need my cock that bad?”

You clamp your lips together, not dignifying it with an answer despite the heat that stirs in your lower abdomen. You both love and hate when Jaehyun talks like this; it’s never turned you on with any other partner you’ve had, but when Jaehyun says something even slightly suggestive, it becomes difficult to collect your thoughts.

Maybe it’s the whole package. Jaehyun is just about as handsome as a person can get, and whenever he delivers those earth shattering, soaked pussy inducing words, it’s always with a smile. Like he knows something you don’t, or maybe something you do — like how he’s able to get under your skin so easily.

His fingers leave your center, dragging your juices upwards to your pulsating clit to prove his point, “I wonder…” his digits inch to your mouth and you part your lips when he prods at them. You start sucking and licking the digits as he likes it, “…will you actually last long enough to enjoy it?”

Your mouth goes slack at his statement, but it doesn’t matter much. He withdraws his fingers from your mouth and curls them around the tops of your thighs, dragging you down so your hips hang off of the bed. He doesn’t waste a moment then, crouching down so he can suck on your clit.

You cry out, your back arching and hands flying to his brown locks, harshly tugging at the roots. He groans at the sudden feeling, so close you can feel the vibration all the way up into the nape of your neck. You shudder but he pays that no mind, suctioning harder around the little nub.

He opens his mouth wide, his tongue reaching down to lick at your folds, and you feel another little bit of sanity slip away. You grasp at the sheets, squirming insistently until he’s forced to hold you still; he's far stronger than you, able to pin you there with ease, his tongue never ceasing in ministrations. You hold on tight when you moan, crossing your ankles on his back to help him hold you steady as his tongue lights up all the nerves in your body.

Jaehyun _likes_ it, moaning softly against your pussy. Either that or he just really enjoys how much you’re enjoying it. You both know you aren’t going to last, and he seems quite satisfied with this as he hums happily into your heat.

You can feel your legs start to spasm, tightening around Jaehyun’s head. Your toes are curling and your hips are rolling and Jaehyun just stares from between your legs, eyes wide and glassy.

He pulls back for a second for air, and you are so caught up in pleasure that you forget to be turned on by the fact that Jaehyun was suffocating himself to eat you out. You release some of the tension in your thighs but don’t let Jaehyun go far, pulling him deeper into you.

Your orgasm takes you by surprise, filling your veins with fire as soon as Jaehyun’s tongue touches back to your core. Your hands are on either side of Jaehyun’s head as you roll your hips against his open mouth, nothing but his name on your lips.

The irritation you would feel at the smug curve of his mouth is negated by how wet his lips and chin are, and you decide to forgive him just this one time.

  
  


 


End file.
